


It's A....

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Liam and Genevieve are back from their New York City trip. Liam clears as much of his schedule as he can, to attend Genevieve's 16 week scan to find out the gender of their baby. Just a cute, sweet little fluff.





	It's A....

Genevieve sits in Liam’s office. Her shoes on the carpet, while she sits with her legs crossed in a red, upholstered arm chair. She gently rubs her belly and lets out a small yawn. She is still a bit jet lagged. Flying back and forth from New York City to Cordonia is daunting for Genevieve now that she is pregnant. She has no plans to visit New York City until after the baby is born. She smiles softly when she remembers her appointment with the royal family physician is today. Her and Liam will be finally be finding out the gender of their baby. Something they agreed on the way back, they would keep to themselves. Liam also informed Genevieve that Leo, Katie and their twins, Ella and Mason would be visiting soon.   
Genevieve always enjoyed Leo’s visits, because it was double the encouragement for Liam to get out and let loose for a night. Something he rarely did nowadays. She enjoyed Katie’s company too. It was nice having another American around, from time to time. Katie had recently taken up photography, posting insanely adorable photos online of their twins and she had wanted to set up a photoshoot with Genevieve ever since she heard she was pregnant. The gender reveal shoot was already promised to Trend Magazine. A beautiful blue and pink dress awaiting Genevieve when she was ready to announce the news. However, Genevieve agreed to do a photoshoot with Katie, hoping to have some photos, just for her and Liam. Her bump was still small, so Leo and Katie planned to visit closer to Genevieve’s due date.   
Genevieve is brought out of her thought by the study door opening. Liam sticks his head in the doorway first, before letting little Chance run into the study.  
“A maid heard him barking and thought he might like to run around. Unfortunately, corgis can’t run free around the palace.” Liam says with a laugh  
“So you managed to escape, did you?” Genevieve says as she pets and kisses Chance. He barks lowly back at her as he nudges her hand to keep petting him.  
“What do you think Chance? A boy?” Genevieve asks the corgi while raising an eyebrow “Or a little girl?”  
Chance lowers his nose to sniff her belly, almost as if he knows what she is asking. He leaves a little wet spot on her dress, before hopping off her lap and back over to Liam. Where he forcefully squeezes himself out into the hallway, to enjoy a few more moments of freedom.  
Liam walks over to Genevieve and kneels down in front of her. He lifts her feet, gently rubbing her ankles, before slipping her feet back into her shoes. She makes him jump a little, when she reaches down and runs her fingers slowly through his hair.  
“Sorry my love” She says with a soft laugh  
Liam leans up and kisses Genevieve softly, before resting his forehead on hers.   
“You never have anything to be sorry about, my Queen.” he says as he laces his fingers in hers “Shall we?”  
Genevieve slowly gets up and together they walk hand in hand across the palace to another wing. They slowly enter through the double doors and are greeted by a nurse, named Maria. She leads them into another room. Genevieve has been living at the palace for almost 3 years now but she will never get used to walking from Liam’s study, into a doctors office. Maria instructs Genevieve to change out of her dress and into a gown, with the front open. Before she leaves, she takes Genevieve’s vitals. When she has jotted everything down in her folder, she bows to Liam and Genevieve. As she leaves, Liam steps closer to Genevieve to unzip the back of her dress. As it pools on the floor, Liam gives Genevieve’s shoulder a gentle kiss, before holding the soft, blue patient gown open for her to step into. Once she has the gown on, Liam kneels down to pick up her dress. He places it on the back of the chair next to the examination table and he turns back to help Genevieve onto the table.  
“I’m nervous Liam” Genevieve says as she takes a seat   
“Why my love?” Liam asks, one of his eyebrows arching in her direction  
“What if there is something wrong? What if its not a boy like the people want?” Genevieve says with a slight look of worry, appearing across her face.  
“Everything will be fine my love and the people will love a little prince or princess” he says as he takes her hand in his “Most of the people that care, still follow the old traditions.” he says as he kisses the back of her hand.  
Before Genevieve can respond, there is a soft knock on the door and in steps Doctor Christos. She smiles and bows politely, before shaking both Liam and Genevieve’s hands.  
“How are you feeling today?” She asks Genevieve  
“Mostly tired, my feet are a little swollen too.” Genevieve says as she slowly wiggles her toes  
“All normal things to be feeling in your second trimester, however we will want to watch the swelling, to ensure you don’t have preeclampsia.” Dr. Christos says “So after we check out baby, I’d like to collect a urine sample so we know for sure.”  
She turns to the sink to wash her hands. As she dries them with a paper towel, she turns back to Liam and Genevieve.  
“So aside from a 16 week scan, would you also like to find out the gender today?” She asks curiously  
Liam looks to Genevieve for the answer. He is fine with either option. Finding out today or in another 24 weeks or so.  
“Yes, we’d like to know the gender.” Genevieve says as she lays back on the examination table.  
“Great, let’s see your baby” Dr. Christos says with a smile. She walks over to the doorway and flicks off the light. She walks back around the examination table and pulls a sonography machine towards her, as she sits down on a tall stool. After a few button clicks, she picks up the gel, warning Genevieve that it may a little cold as she squeezes a little dollop onto Genevieve’s belly. She follows with a wand, softly pressing into Genevieve’s skin.  
She begins to tell them about their baby.   
“Right now, he or she is about the size of an avocado. At this stage of your pregnancy, you will want to be diligent about exercising, if you don’t want to gain more than 25-35 lbs with this pregnancy.” Genevieve nods, unable to take her eyes off the screen   
“Your baby looks to weigh a little over three ounces, which is perfect” as she says it, both Liam and Genevieve sigh in relief and softly smile at each other, before glueing their eyes back to the screen.  
“Have you felt any movement yet? This week is usually when most women feel their babies kick for the first time. But don’t mistake the movement for gas, when it does happen.” Dr. Christos says with a small laugh  
“The baby actually kicked a few days ago, while we were in New York City.” Genevieve says beaming  
“Lucky you then, some first time mommy’s have to wait until around 18-20 weeks before they get to feel even the slightest movement.”  
Genevieve and Liam beam at each other briefly once more.  
“You only gained 5 lbs in your first trimester, which is great. In your second, you should aim to gain no more than 15 pounds. About 10 pounds will be a good target. Also, baby can hear more and more now. So make sure you talk, sing, read and everything, as baby will be excited to hear it.”  
“Now, let’s get a little creative since baby doesn’t want to reveal him or herself.”  
Dr. Christos begins to move the sonogram wand in all different directions. Trying to find the best angle to view the baby’s genitals. Liam reaches forward and places his hand towards the top of Genevieve’s stomach, as to not disrupt Dr. Christos. He leans forward and begins to whisper to her belly. Sweet nothings about how they can’t wait to meet him or her and how he or she doesn’t need to be shy, it's only mommy and daddy. The baby turns slightly and Dr. Christos smiles as she turns to Genevieve,  
“Your majesty’s can prepare yourselves to welcome a little princess.” Dr. Christos says with a smile, as she finishes take the last of the ultrasound pictures.  
Genevieve begins to feel tears forming in her eyes. She looks over to Liam who is already crying, gently rubbing her belly. Whispering “hello our princess” to Genevieve’s belly. After a moment, Dr. Christos puts the sonogram wand away and gently wipes the sonogram gel off of Genevieve’s stomach. As she tosses the towel into the trash, Liam and Genevieve steal a quick kiss, when she turns to turn the lights back on. She walks over in front of Genevieve and Liam,  
“Everything is going very well, as always if you have any concerns, I am here if you need me. Congratulations on your baby girl and let’s make an appointment to see her again in 4-6 weeks.” Dr. Christos says as she picks up a roll of sonogram pictures and hands them to Genevieve.   
“Always a pleasure you majesty’s, again, congratulations.” She says as she quickly shake Liam’s and Genevieve’s hands before bowing and leaving the room.  
“A girl, Liam. A princess. A future Queen.” Genevieve gasps as she sits up.  
Liam leans into Genevieve, sitting slightly on the edge of the examination table. He cups her face to his and kisses her deeply. Both of them smiling throughout the whole kiss.  
“How are you feeling now?” Asks Liam  
“Perfect, I’m with my two favorite people in the whole world” She says as she kisses Liam softly on the cheek. They stay like that for a moment before a buzzing sound goes off in Liam’s pocket.  
“That’s probably Drake. I have a meeting to attend.” Liam says with a sigh  
“Of course my love, go. I’ll be fine to dress alone.” Genevieve says as she climbs down from the examination table.  
“Drake can hold off a few nobleman for a couple more minutes.” Liam says with a grin, as he picks Genevieve’s dress up off of the office chair.   
She quickly changes out of the blue patient gown and back into her pastel purple dress. Liam slowly ties the waist band around her, as she fixes a few buttons in the front of the dress, Liam swiftly turns Genevieve so she is facing him. He wraps his strong arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. She rests her head on the lapel of his jacket, slowly breathing in his cologne. She gently sway back and forth like this for a few moments, before Genevieve insists Liam go to his meeting with Drake. They steal another kiss, before leaving. Both of them excited to be having a baby girl.


End file.
